Rated Arrrgh
by flowersforjoy
Summary: Kirishima invites his boyfriend to Kaminari's Halloween Party and Bakugou can't really say no, no matter how much he wants to. But no worries because Kirishima makes up for it.


Bakugou: Fine.

Kirishima: *a series of heart emojis and kissy faces*

Bakugou scowled down at his phone. He gave in.

He was dressed, not in a costume of course, because he's not a fucking loser waiting for Kirishima to pick him up to go to a Halloween party.

Bakugou didn't understand parties and in the eyes of some idiots somehow that made him uncool but the idea of getting drunk stupid, listening to trap music bad enough to make your ears bleed, and being forced to eat cold ass pizza rolls were all things he could do from the comfort of his home and avoid his fellow UA student body in the process.

Being at a gym or taking a nap were all better ways to spend time.

But Bakugou Katsuki was in a relationship and the idea of letting Kirishima down was never really an option in his mind though he'd never admit it, not even to himself.

Kirishima: Besides I plan to make it worth your while *wink face*

Bakugou couldn't help but smirk at that. He had really learned how sell him, and he hated it.

Bakugou: You better.

It wasn't much longer when Kirishima arrived honking the horn from just outside and Bakugou locked up and slipped into the passenger seat, Kirishima's shitty music

immediately dying down when he shut the door.

Looking over Kirishima was dressed in a heavy coat, and though it was chilly outside he was dressing like it was snowing.

"Are you supposed to be an eskimo?" Bakugou asked frowning deeply.

Kirishima chuckled, "Not exactly, I'm just really cold."

Bakugou reached forward and cranked up the heater, "You really are an idiot."

Kirishima only smiled a toothy grin, "I didn't want to make you uncomfortable babe."

"I'm fine, besides you should have thought about that before you invited me to a shitty ass party."

"But Kaminari throws sick parties!" Kirishima chuckled as he pulled out of the driveway and onto the highway.

"What's the deal with the piercing?" Bakugou asked.

"You like?"

Bakugou squinted and shrugged, "It's fine." Truthfully it was pretty hot but he wasn't going to say that because what idiot admits to their boyfriend that they look good in something.

"You look really good Bakugou," Kirishima said checking him out and smiling. Bakugou rolled his eyes.

"I'm a little disappointed though, I thought you were going to wear a costume…okay I never thought that, but I was hoping you would."

"Over my dead body."

"That's the Halloween spirit."

Arriving to the party the entire property was covered in vehicles and Bakugou had a single overwhelming desire to retreat.

They walked through the door immediately bombarded by the smell of alcohol, the sound of something from a certain "Lil" though he couldn't tell you which one, and by the sight of everyone he wanted to avoid. Half and half, gravity girl, and damn Deku. Oh, and cold pizza rolls.

Bakugou was hoping there was enough people that maybe he would just fly under the radar and be completely undetected.

"Bakugou! Just the man we were waiting for! Why are you so late?" Kaminari shrieked, popping out of seemingly nowhere dressed in a goddamn Pikachu onesie (which was not a fucking costume) clearly buzzed already.

"Pipe the hell down! That's my ear dumbass!"

He already had a headache.

Kirishima spoke before Bakugou could tear Kaminari to shreds, "It took some convincing." He said chuckling.

"Is that a euphemism?" Sero asked dressed in a Zorro costume sipping at his water bottle which Bakugou strongly suspected was not water.

Kirishima cocked his head, "…No?"

"Go drink your vinegar and puke somewhere."

"Kiri! Why are you wearing that huge coat for? We're ready for the gun show!" Ashido encouraged tugging at his Michelin Man coat.

Kirishima shed his coat a smirk plastered to his handsome face and Bakugou couldn't tear his eyes away.

The coat fell to the floor and he stood dressed in a vest showing off his entire chest and tights with a red sash around the waist. He strapped on an eyepatch to finish and smiled flexing for Ashido's amusement she bounced up in down in her little bumblebee costume her antennas bobbing.

"Whoo!"

Bakugou rolled his eyes and Kirishima smiled dragging his teeth ever so slowly over his bottom lip and though Bakugou probably hid it well on his face his heart did all kind of aerobics.

They needed to get out of here. That was the next overwhelming desire.

Kirishima looked hotter than a pirate should look. Pirates were bearded and old, dressed in raggedy old clothes and had more physical impairments than anyone should have but

Kirishima was definitely the Johnny Depp in a sea of Blackbeards.

Bakugou stood in a little corner and was avoiding any kind of interaction. Luckily many didn't want to approach him when he looked like he was going to stab them with one of the rubber knives decorating the interior of Kaminari's house.

"Bakugou, here, I brought you some pizza rolls and a drink."

"I'm not drinking that piss."

"No, it's not alcohol- it's punch."

"It's most likely spiked you know."

Kirishima furrowed his brows. "Spiked?"

"They put alcohol in the punch."

His eyes grew big, "Aww shit no! I have to drive you home I can't be drinking."

"How much did you drink?"

"I don't know like 6 cups?"

"Just give me your keys I'll drive us home, you can stay at my place and drive home in the morning."

"I'm sorry, Bakugou…"

Kirishima's face fell. "It's not that big of a fucking deal, you wanted to party, didn't you?"

"I can party without drinking though, I knew that punch tasted a bit off."

Bakugou shook his head, "You really are stupid."

The two shared a chuckle.

"Bakugou…"

"Hmm?" Kirishima leaned up against him, "Hey, dumbass, we're in public."

"No one's watching us."

Though he was probably right Bakugou didn't want to risk it. Kirishima's eyes were burning holes through him.

"I saw you watching me earlier."

"Like hell I was!"

"Then you want me to take it off?"

"No!"

"Oh, so you like it on then?"

"No!"

"Then you want me naked?"

Bakugou was red, he knew he was he couldn't hide his face and no matter what he said Kirishima was taking it completely wrong. Well not, wrong but…

His head snapped back into focus when Kirishima traced his lips against his neck. "Bakugou, I'm so glad you came."

"I didn't need to come here for us to do this…" Bakugou whispered bitterly.

"You're right, but I like being with you. I wanted to come to the party because everyone said it would be fun."

"They lied to you then, this party blows."

"We can change that."

Bakugou half expected that the alcohol was talking but it wasn't really like Kirishima to be this upfront. He was enjoying the attention but with everyone around he couldn't fully commit to this.

"Not here."

Kirishima pulled away and nodded, "Sorry, you just… when you looked at me it really- it really turned me on."

'It's because you look so fucking good dumbass.' He didn't say it, but he looked at Kirishima's eyes heavy with lust and that piercing in his ear.

"Is the piercing real?"

"No, I got a fake one- you do like it don't you? I could get one if you like it."

Bakugou didn't saying anything but roughly pulled on his ear. "Do whatever the hell you want, don't just do something cause you think I'll like it."

"A little late for that."

"..?"

Kirishima laughed, "I only dressed like this for you."

Bakugou frowned in hopes the harder he frowned that maybe the blood in his cheeks would go right back to circulating or doing whatever the hell blood does.

"And a little bit for me, I mean look at me." Kirishima said laughing and stroked his bicep.

"I am." Bakugou said.

There was a moment of silence and then Bakugou pulled Kirishima's keys out of his pocket.

"Let's ditch this hellhole."


End file.
